


Happy Birthday

by tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday. Tony remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Steve woke to Tony crawling into the bed beside him, burrowing into Steve's arms, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Huhwha'?" 

"Go back to sleep," Tony said, pressing an awkward kiss to Steve's chin. 

"I thought you were working," Steve mumbled through a yawn. He felt Tony smile against his neck.

"Yeah, but I promised to spend the whole day with you didn't I? It started a minute ago."

Steve forced his eyes open the barest amount and peered at Tony. The room was dark, so he could only make out a shadow, the barest outline of Tony's features tucked against his shoulder.

"Dork."

"And don't you forget it," Tony said, and Steve could hear the sleepy smile in his mouth. "Happy Birthday, Captain Handsome."

Steve pressed his nose against Tony's hair, holding him closer.

"Ass."

"You say the nicest things," Tony teased, trailing his hands down Steve's back. "But let's wait until the morning honey when we can both enjoy it."

Steve hummed happily and closed his eyes again. "Thank you."

"Don't get used to it," Tony murmured as he started to drift off. "I'm terrible at this stuff."

"I think you're great," Steve said, pressing kisses against Tony's head. "I love you."

Tony slept.


End file.
